Thru-tubing devices intended to provide pressure-sealing capabilities generally comprise high expansion elastomeric tubulars, which perform a dual function of pressure separation and mechanical anchoring. While such systems do perform adequately for their intended purpose, it should be pointed out that the function of mechanical anchoring tends to reduce some of the functionality related to pressure separation. Over a period of time, such reduction in functionality can become detrimental to optimization of well performance. This is generally because over the lifetime of a particular well, parameters including pressure and temperature will change. Changing parameters requires adaptability with respect to the elastomeric sealing elements. If, as in the prior art, some of the sealing functionality has been displaced by use of the sealing element for mechanical anchoring, the pressure separation tool may not possess sufficient adaptability to function optimally as pressure and temperature (or other parameters) change.